


A Real Family

by Momma_Time



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Goblins, Other, Supernatural Elements, Trolls, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, fae, i'll add more later, old people, the supernatural adopt the old guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Frank just wanted to spend time with his grandkids, but his children never bring them around and always cancel plans with him at the last minute. The Vietnam veteran decided to go to a bar for the evening to get away from his too quiet home, only to wander into a supernatural version of a Speak-Easy.Old Man Frank gets adopted.





	1. Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt of mine on Tumblr that got a lot of attention. No one else was writing it and I finally had the time, so here we are.
> 
> Heads up that there're mentions of blood drinking in this but it's not graphic in the slightest.
> 
> Y'all wanna do fanfiction/art or come up with your own HC's, that's fine, but this work is mine and I won't tolerate anyone calling it their own.
> 
> Prompt: http://ixhadbadxdays.tumblr.com/post/163604327632/story-prompt-idea

Another day gone sour, another night that called for a drink. Frank didn't know what he'd done wrong to deserve this, to have his kids deny him the right to see his grandkids. Every single time they scheduled plans, they canceled at the last minute, leaving him without a chance to visit with them. How long had it been? A year? And they only lived an hour or so away.  
  
No one could be that busy that they can't meet for an hour for dinner (on him) at least once in a year or so.  
  
It hurt; and ever since his dear Cassie had passed away, he had never felt so alone.  
  
He felt like finding a place that wasn't his usual haunt, a place where he didn't have to worry about other regulars asking him about his life, pleasantries that no one really cared to hear. It was some hole-in-the-wall place, at least on the outside. The inside made it look like some kind of speak-easy that his parents had told him about before they met and married. It had a well-aged but loved furnishings, soft music playing from somewhere, a smokey atmosphere with the smell of cigars lingering in every cloud, and soft chatter from all over the place.  
  
Frank didn't bother looking at anyone to see what kind of people frequented the bar, just made his way straight to the counter to grab an empty seat. He settled in his seat, sinking into it and pretending he didn't hear his bones creak. After hooking his cane on a bag hook under the bar, he looked up and scanned the area behind the bar to find the barkeep. No one. How did they—?  
  
A man stepped onto a short platform to reach the top of the bar and put him at eye level with other patrons. His eyes seemed a bit larger than normal; pupils dilated almost to an extreme and Frank half wondered if the guy was high or something.  
  
"You're new," the strange man commented.  
  
"Yeah, just needed a new haunt for the night." More than that, Frank didn't want to say. He couldn't bring himself to tell his sob story to a complete stranger who didn't give a damn about the 'Nam vet who just wanted to spend time with his grandkids.  
  
"Well, what'd ya like?"  
  
"Something strong? Surprise me." Frank just wanted a drink.  
  
The bartender raised a thin brow but said nothing more as he set to work on fixing Frank's drink. Frank didn't notice how the prepared drink was warm, how it moved sluggishly in the glass, or how deep the red was. He didn't pay attention to the heat, even as the guy handed it to him, who said, "Bloody Mary, but the house's version of it."  
  
That was considered strong around here? The people on this side of town didn't know what good alcohol was then. With a short shrug, however, he tipped it back, only to choke on it and stare into the glass with wide eyes.  
  
"The hell is in this?"  
  
The man scoffed, "Blood? From some gal named Mary. The blood of someone named "Mary" seems ta be a favorite 'round here. Ah don't question it."  
  
"You put fucking blood in my drink?" Who the hell does that? Wasn't that some kind of health violation? Or a form of cannibalism? Something? Morally, that was terrible.  
  
The patrons next to him, along with the barman, froze on the spot, holding their breaths as they stared at Frank.  
  
"Shit. Human." One of the guests next to him whirled around to the barman, snapping, "You said humans couldn't find this place! Do you have any idea how much trouble this is going to cause all of us Lenry?"  
  
"Ah didn't know! You tall humanoids all look the same ta me and ah thought he was one of yours!" Lenry raised his hands defensively, looking terrified for all of five seconds before Frank interrupted him.  
  
"I don't want to know what you people do in whatever cult you're in. I just want a nice glass of whiskey, and then I'll be on my way." Well, at least the night was exciting.  
  
Some tall woman in a booth on the other end, one who seemed only half there and half somewhere else and nearly glowed in the low light, breathed out a soft "fuck."

Frank agreed.


	2. Making Nice With the Locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curious few approach our wrinkled protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

After a moment of silence, with each being looking to one another for direction and hoping someone would know what to do about Frank. Finally, a banshee in the back somewhere shrieked, the near wail bringing with it a burst of wind within the bar that carried her voice. "We can't let him leave alive!"  
  
All hell broke loose as everyone started shouting their ideas for how to handle the situation with the human that had intruded in their private world. Some agreed that he should die, others said they could make him forget, and one charming creature suggested that they should bewitch him to drive him mad so no one would believe him if he "squealed." The witches in the room seemed to perk up at the suggestion, knowing they'd get to cast their spells on a human, even if he was too old for it to be good sport.  
  
Lenry had enough of this and finally shouted over the din, "Enough! He's a payin' customer, an' the man is gonna get his drink an' pay 'fore we do anythin' else with him."  
  
Frank finally spoke up, piercing the awkward silence that followed the barman's declaration. "I would like at least one good drink before you people take me out back and put a bullet in me...or however you'd do it."  
  
"How do we know he will not try to escape before he finishes that drink of his?" The not quite present woman from before eyed Frank warily, and he noticed that there was the faintest image of a glittering crown sitting on her head. "He could make a run for it; we should at least guard the door."  
  
"Who in the hell would I tell? A widower whose family avoids him? Yeah, I'm going to shout it from the rooftops." He then muttered, "Like I could climb up the stairs to one anyway."  
  
"It's my establishment an' Ah say he can stay 'til he finishes here." At least someone was on his side.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Now, for the love of all that's holy, can I get some actual alcohol that won't kill me?" The vampires and demons in the room all flinched or hissed when he said 'holy.' Frank took note of this and filed it away for later.  
  
"Ah can do that."  
  
Sighing softly, Frank rubbed his temples, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out if he actually minded if these people killed him or not. It was a morbid thing to think about, but it wasn't like he had anyone in his life right now anyway and Frank didn't think he had many years left anyway. Oh well, at least he'd go out with a bang...or something. If they didn't kill him but made him lose his mind, Frank would prefer death over that. It wasn't a pleasant life to live, and if he had the chance to avoid it, Frank would take it.  
  
Something tugged at his sleeve, and he turned to look, only to find no one close enough to touch him. The tug happened again, and Frank glanced down to see a small person hovering over his arm. Okay. Tiny people that have wings, banshees, vampires, ghosts, and whatever the hell the barman was. Sure. Why not?  
  
Maybe he's already losing his mind.  
  
The person flitted around a second before making for Frank's face, head tilting curiously. "I don't get to see humans very often. You're all very loud; it disorients us. That's why we don't like humans coming around in our forests. Noisy, destructive. But, before the Europeans came, it wasn't as bad."  
  
Great. Someone who wanted to chat with him and tell him why she didn't like humans. Why bother?  
  
She continued. "But...you seem alright. Maybe. I don't know. It'd be a shame to kill you."  
  
"I share the sentiment," he mumbled. Frank looked her over, taking note of the tiny wings that looked like those of a monarch butterfly. Her clothes looked as if they were made of dandelion seeds, all white and gray fluff. Frank wondered if they really were made of dandelions. Honestly, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing here.  
  
Well. May as well make nice with the locals before they off him. "I'm Frank, you?"  
  
"I'm Rosaline. It's not safe to give your real name to humans, or for humans to give them to the fae," she warned.  
  
"I didn't give you my full name, now did I?"  
  
The fairy grinned and clapped her hands. "You're smarter than you look!"  
  
Frank elected not to tell her that he didn't know what the hell she was before she told him, nor that giving his name out was unsafe. Though, what could they possibly do to an old man with just his name? Best to not ask.  
  
"Thank you, I think."  
  
Lenry interrupted them when he brought him a glass of whiskey, keeping it simple for the old man. "'Ere ya go."  
  
"Thank you." Heaven help him if this was poisoned. Frank knocked back half of it and then set the glass down for a moment. Maybe he could stretch this out a few more minutes and see what else he can learn about the fairy hovering beside him.  
  
Before he could say anything, however, the ethereal woman from earlier, the one who wanted the others to guard the doors, called for Rosaline. She wanted her to come back to where it was safer. The fairy pouted and looked at Frank. "She's the queen; I have to do as she says. Nice to meet you, Frank."  
  
"You as well." He watched as Rosaline fluttered higher into the air to avoid running into any heads, and flew back to the queen. Royalty was here, and yet no one paid her any mind? No bowing or guards or anything for her? Nevermind, not his business.  
  
The next person to muster the courage to talk to him was one of the vampires who he'd sat beside earlier before the mess he apparently made started. He looked to be in his thirties, though from what Frank knew about vampires from literature, that didn't mean much; looks were deceiving. For instance, he didn't look like the Hollywood stereotype, or like anything a book described. He wasn't pale, didn't have red and hypnotic eyes, no fangs; jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket over it and sandals was his chosen attire. A man with tight, black curls that were about chin length. Certainly the heartthrob that people would imagine, but his skin was dark with a few faint pits along his cheeks and chin; they looked like acne scars. Vampires had acne problems? Or were they from before he became a vampire? Were vampires even created or were they their own race?  
  
"If you're not going to drink that, may I have it?" He gestured to the Bloody Mary that Frank had received before. "I can have Lenry switch it to my tab."  
  
"If you guys plan to off me, does it matter if it's paid for?" Frank quipped.  
  
"No, I suppose not. However, I wouldn't worry too much about tonight being your last night. It's mostly all talk. The worst that'll happen is that they'll wipe your memory." When Frank motioned for him to take the drink, the man swiped it and popped a straw into it. One would think that he was enjoying a milkshake or something with the pleased look on his face. Frank wasn't sure if that was funny or disturbing.  
  
"And the best case scenario?"  
  
"The witches or fae put a silencing curse on you so that you'll never be able to speak of this. Sure, you can talk like you normally would, but try to speak of tonight? You'll go mute until you change the subject." He took another drink, humming happily. "I'm Marein. I heard you tell Rosaline that your name was Frank?"  
  
Frank hummed, "Yeah. Nice to meet you."  
  
The man grinned, white teeth shining with spots of blood, a stark contrast to the rest of him. "You as well! The extent of my human interaction is usually just the students in the yoga classes I teach so this is nice for a change."  
  
At the bewildered expression on Frank's face, Marein snorted with laughter. "What, you think all of us avoid you people like the plague? No. We have to make a living too, you know."  
  
"The last job I would expect a vampire to have would be teaching yoga to a bunch of suburban moms."  
  
"How'd you know they were--oh. You're right. There's a type, isn't there?" He smirked around his straw, dark eyes glittering with mirth. "White, suburban, stay-at-home moms trying to find something to do while the kids and husbands are gone for a couple of hours."  
  
"Mmhmm." For a vampire, Marein was far from scary, and while charming in his own way, he was far from a smooth-talker. He seemed like any average young person in their early thirties you'd see hanging around.  
  
"Anyway, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Retired," he answered easily. "I was a controller in the Vietnam war, and then when I returned to the states, I worked for the FAA off-site."  
  
Marein's eyes lit up, "Oh, you were shipped over there? Me too! Where were you stationed?"  
  
Oh, boy. "Well, funny story. At first, I was deployed to--"  
  
"Why do you get to have all the fun? I want to chat with the human." What was with people interrupting him? He and Marein looked behind them to find a very tall man with a face that seemed to glitch out, like watching a movie that wasn't buffering properly. Frank didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be.  
  
The man smoothly slid in between Frank and Marein, and Frank thought he saw a smile between the flickering features. "I'm Midas. What a pleasure to see a human up close like this outside of a deal or trial."  
  
Frank decided to be blunt. "I don't know if this is rude or not, but what are you?"  
  
"I'm a demon, of course! Tier 4, but you gotta start somewhere, right?" There was a brief pause that was soon followed by a laugh. "Oh! My face, yes, we tend to do that. It'll settle down eventually when your subconscious decides what features seem trustworthy to you."  
  
"Thank you for the explanation," Frank said slowly.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome! You're welcome! It's a common question, and you seem to be too decent to ask more than "what are you," so, I figured I'd go ahead and answer the wonderings in that pretty head of yours."  
  
"Do you always come across this...friendly?"  
  
"Again, it's in our nature to seem trustworthy. Can't make deals or corrupt humans if we seem big and scary, now can we? Friendliness is key in the art of manipulation, along with the frequent use of your name and physical contact, specifically the shoulders if you're unfamiliar with the target." Well, he wasn't using Frank's name or touching him, so at least he could take comfort in the fact that he wasn't a "target," as Midas had so eloquently put it.  
  
"Excuse you, but I wasn't finished with my new friend here." Marein managed to tug the demon away from Frank by the ear and retake his place beside him. "Go away, you hellish fiend."  
  
"I love it when you're forceful, Marein! It's a good look on you." Frank sensed that the demon was smiling again, but he couldn't see it properly. When was the glitching supposed to stop for him? Maybe it wouldn't if he never found anything trustworthy about the demon.  
  
"Is everyone going to fight over me?" Frank muttered into his glass, finishing it off. All eyes were on him when his now empty glass was placed on the bar.  
  
Marein frowned at the glass, huffing. "Time to decide on what to do with you, Frank."  
  
"Don't leave me in suspense," Frank said dryly. He wanted to get this over with and move on with his life, if they let him keep it.  
  
"I'll list the main options an' then we can vote." Lenry took his glass away and put it behind the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts on this! :0)
> 
> Imma fancast for you guys so that you know who I'm modeling the appearance of some of these characters:  
> For Midas, I'm picturing Stanley Tucci in The Devil Wears Prada but a bit more flirty and too many smiles with teeth.  
> Marein is modeled after Daveed Diggs  
> Rosaline as Amandla Steinberg (Rue in Hunger Games, but not with that character's personality)
> 
> I'm not sure who I'm going to use as a visual base for Lenry yet though. We'll get there.


	3. Yoga for Old People and Unwanted Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but kind of silly.  
> Midas just wants a friend to hang out with and Marein is like, goody! A human! Let's have some fun and go shopping to get you yoga pants and then you are coming with me to my classes. Gonna get you in shape for a cute girl.  
> Frank is done with his life.

Their options were to kill him, wipe his memory, mute him, hold him captive for the rest of his life, or send someone along to keep an eye on him. Frank didn't know which would have the better outcome for him. At least he wouldn't be alone if someone was always following him around.  
  
"Raise your hand if ya want ta kill him." Five hands/paws made their way into the air.  
  
"Wipe his memory?" Two hands.  
  
"Mute him?" Three witches and a sorcerer; four.  
  
"Captive?" One.  
  
"Follow him 'round?" Eight. He'd have a stalker then; things could be worse. Again, it would mean that he wouldn't be alone anymore, not until they determined that he really wouldn't blab on them. "Followin' him it is. We can take turns, yes?"  
  
Most people begrudgingly muttered their agreement, but Marein and Rosaline were the first to call out that they'd take first watch. The two people in the room he halfway trusted not to hurt or kill him. Small miracles. He could feel Midas' eyes on him, however, boring holes into his back, and Frank had to stifle an uncomfortable shiver. He felt exposed, like prey, almost. Frank didn't like that and didn't want the demon anywhere near him, thank you very much.  
  
The queen spoke first, shooting down Rosaline's offer of following Frank around. "No. If you do, I must as well, and I'm too busy for that at the moment with Winter on its way. Yule is coming as well, and we must prepare or face a revolt. Another time, Rosaline."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
The vampire beside Frank threw a fist into the air. "Yes! I get first watch then. Which meeaaans, I'm taking you to the silver stretchers' classes this week for yoga. I'm tired of seeing the same people every week."  
  
"Now, hold on. I'm not doing yoga. Ever. No thanks." Frank tried to wave off the suggestion. At most, he'd go to the studio to wait on Marein to finish his classes for the day, but to participate? No. He'll stay in a lobby or something and read the paper.  
  
Marein rolled his eyes, "Relax, Frank, I offer chair yoga as well for people who struggle to get on and off the floor."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" he snapped. "I'm limber."  
  
Marein looked him over and snorted, teasing him with, "Eh, sure, keep telling yourself that."  
  
And Frank had to put up with this bull for a week or two? Heaven help him, this would drive him up a wall.  
  
"I would like the second watch."  
  
Frank looked at Midas and, even though he still couldn't see a smile, knew the demon was beaming from ear to ear. "Oh, hell no. I'll take just about anyone else."  
  
He could hear the pout when Midas said, "Aw, Frank, don't be like that. We could be great friends, you know."  
  
"With a demon? I'd rather not, thank you very much."  
  
"Hey, he volunteered, so you're gettin' Midas for the second watch," Lenry said, trying to clean up the empty glasses on the counter. "He's harmless, mostly. Just don' agree with him an' you'll be fine."  
  
"Yes! Don't worry Frank! I'll have an itinerary delivered to your mailbox by the end of the week so that you'll know what kind of fun we're going to have." Midas threw an arm over Frank's shoulder, "I mean unless you decide there's someone you want to get hurt, in which case, I'm here for that too."  
  
Frank shrugged him off. "I left violence back in Vietnam and want nothing to do with it now."  
  
Midas laughed and shook his head. "I will keep that in mind." Even demons could respect boundaries on occasion.  
  
"We can start decidin' who will take next watch after Midas later. For now, finish ya drinks. I'm givin' last call a little early tonight." Lenry made a shooing motion. "Hurry up."  
  
When the order was given, Frank had little choice but to turn his attention back to the perky vampire that had latched onto him. "If you're supposed to watch me, how will you when we live in separate places?"  
  
"I'll stay with you of course! Oh, don't worry about me looking for a taste. The elderly aren't that tasty, nor are we that heartless. Elderly, children, and the sick are off-limits; it's an unspoken code around here." Frank didn't know if he believed that or not and decided that he was going to lock his bedroom door and maybe put a chair under the knob just in case.  
  
But now he had an unexpected house guest. Great. This is what he gets for silently cursing how lonely he was. Suddenly, he had a vampire wanting to stay over for a while and a demon after that; this isn't what he meant.  
  
"Fine. Let me pay for my drink, and we'll head home. Need to grab an overnight bag or something?" He set down some cash for his drink and a tip before heading for the door.  
  
"If you don't mind!"  
  
Frank sighed and motioned for Marein to follow. "Come on."  
  
It was like having a puppy chasing his heels. Best to get it over with, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Crits?


	4. Chair Yoga for the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank endures yoga and then Marein makes it up to him with lunch.

"If you don't stop trying to slip iron supplements into my morning medications, I will string you up by your toes, boy." Frank didn't like having a house guest, no matter how nice Marein was to him or how good his intentions were. Having a vampire try to slip you iron supplements and get you to eat foods that are high in iron was a red flag to Frank. Why would a vampire try to push all of that on you if they didn't want you to be their next meal?  
  
Frank didn't trust it.  
  
Marein groaned dramatically and draped himself over Frank's couch. "But Frank, it's for your own good!"  
  
"My own good or your stomach's own good?"  
  
That shut him up for a moment, and Frank almost regretted it based on the look Marein was sporting now. "You think I'm trying to fatten you up to eat you? Frank, no. That's not what I'm trying to do at all."  
  
"You're a vampire who's trying to give me iron. You don't think that's a warning sign or something?"  
  
It seemed to explain further why Frank wasn't trusting Marein right now. "I see your point, but that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm sorry, Frank. I'll stop."  
  
Yeah, the kicked puppy was tugging at his heartstrings, and Frank hated it. "At least make it more balanced with other nutrition rather than focusing on the one."  
  
Marein perked up at that, grinning. "So, fruit and kale shakes are good now?"  
  
Frank deadpanned. "Don't push your luck."  
  
"Then how else am I supposed to make sure an elderly human is getting his vitamins?" At Frank's look when Marein called him old, the vampire backtracked. "Not what I meant! Just, your diet is supposed to be a little different at your age and—okay, I'll shut up."  
  
"Probably for the best." Frank finished his coffee and set the newspaper to the side.  
  
Marein planned to drag Frank to the chair yoga class he had planned today and Frank couldn't be more disgruntled about it. Why him? Why did he get stuck with a fitness guru, yoga instructor as his minder? He was content with his current exercise regiment, thank you very much. It didn't require a classroom of people or anything and Frank could go at his own pace.  
  
They had to leave in an hour.  
  
Could he drag his feet a little and stall them so he'd make them late enough that Frank didn't need to go? He was going to give it a shot and hope for the best. It wasn't like Marein required Frank there to teach, right?  
  
Well, he wasn't supposed to leave Frank on his own, so him leaving Frank behind wouldn't be an option. The poofy-haired vampire would be taking Frank with him, whether he liked it or not. Sadly.  
  
On the plus side, he didn't have to see Midas. Frank kept reminding himself of how this could be worse if Midas were his guardian right now. Small miracles.  
  
Soon. Soon they'd see he was harmless and wouldn't squeal and then they'd leave him alone. Frank just had to wait it out.  
  
\--  
  
"I felt like an idiot," he grumbled, grabbing his jacket off the hook when the class was over. Could he go home now?  
  
It felt like no matter what move he made, that someone around here was watching him do it—watching him screw it up probably—and then judge him. Frank hated how it felt like everyone could see every mistake and that maybe, they'd get lunch or something after to talk bad about him.  
  
"Chin up, Frank! You did great for your the first time." Marein smiled warmly and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, man."  
  
"Says the man who doesn't have a previously broken back." It dawned on him that he couldn't go home yet; he had to stay with Marein.  
  
"How about I take you out for lunch then, hm? It'd do you some good to get out a little."  
  
"Do you plan to try and convince me to order foods high in iron? You realize I need to have things lower in calcium and more fiber, right?" Frank thought he told Marein this. Maybe he hadn't; Frank didn't remember if he'd told him anything about his health conditions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stage three kidney disease. Calcium builds up because of the phosphates and my skin, and other tissues can calcify. It leads to lost limbs and eventually death if not managed. I can't have too much milk or tomatoes, for example."  
  
"Huh. I'll have to look into that then. Sounds interesting. How about sushi then? I'll buy." he offered.  
  
Frank thought about it a moment before responding, "Fine, but you don't have to pay for mine."  
  
"Hey, you endured a yoga class. The least I can do is buy you lunch." Marein held the door open for Frank and followed him outside.  
  
Frank didn't feel like arguing with him. Let the guy think he was making it up to Frank. He followed Marein down the sidewalk a block or two until Marein stopped in front of some hole-in-the-wall place and gestured for Frank to go in. Frank did as told and looked at the shoddy decore dubiously. Maybe Marein was trying to kill him after all.  
  
"Don't just a book by its cover, Frank," he chided, smiling warmly at the hostess who seated them in a far corner of the restaurant. "I can see it on your face, and yes, we do eat regular food when we feel like it. Sushi is delicious."  
  
"Who said I was going to ask you about that?"  
  
"Marein gave him a look that said 'sure you weren't.' Frank rolled his eyes and only pulled out his menu to look for something to order. It'd been so long since he'd had sushi; he forgot what he liked.  
  
"What can I get you gentlemen to drink?"  
  
"Water please." He smiled kindly at the young woman.  
  
"Same for me, thank you." Marein glanced over at Frank. "Need another moment?"  
  
"No, I think I'm ready."  
  
"Age before beauty."  
  
"Though I was the pretty one?" And definitely not older; that was all Marein. "Dragon roll and spicy salmon roll, please."  
  
"Cali roll and Green Ruckus for me. Thank you."  
  
Frank turned to Marein once she left and started drilling him with questions about his life. He learned about where Marein was from, who his family was, and the people he'd met and fallen in love with over the years. He apparently had a collection of photos and paintings of friends and lovers alike. His life was certainly a rollercoaster.  
  
Their food showed up a moment before the pair heard a syrupy voice greeting them.  
  
"Ah! My friends. What a coincidence that I'm finding you both here. It must be my lucky day." Midas didn't bother asking before sliding into the booth beside Marein. His face still hadn't settled into a singular shape for Frank, a fact which was still unnerving. "How are my darlings?"  
  
"We're doing great actually! Frank just had his first yoga class and did spectacularly." Marein beamed, not put off in the slightest by Midas' presence. He had no reason to fear him, which was great for Marein, but it did nothing to set Frank's nerves at ease.  
  
Frank only nodded and focused on his food instead. Who needs to pay attention to a fucking demon when there's a vampire around who was already taken with him?  
  
"Aw, Frank, don't be like that, baby. Things could be so much worse than having me around to fawn over you." Midas was smirking; Frank could sense that much. Lips twisted into a crooked smile that left Frank wishing he could be on the other side of the planet from him.  
  
"Do you plan to eat or just sit there smirking?" he grumbled.  
  
"Oh, eating with a human does sound fun! Thank you for inviting me, friend." Oh shut up, Frank thought bitterly. When the waitress came by, Midas order the same four things that the other two had, leading to a raised brow from Frank. "What? Looking this good takes a lot of energy, you know. Better this than the souls of the damned like I'm wont to do."  
  
Sushi was a much better alternative, Frank decided quickly. "To each their own."  
  
"Ignore our favorite grump. He'll come around eventually." Frank shot Marein a glare that could kill anyone else. Traitor. "You will. Promise."  
  
"You said that about yoga, and now you're buying me lunch to make up for it."  
  
Marein burst into laughter, "Yeah, well, I'm serious this time."  
  
"Sure you are." So much for a quiet lunch.


	5. White-eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Nice going, Marein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how I feel about this chapter. I'm trying to keep them short and sweet, but if this is ever something I fine tune enough to publish, I'll condense everything.
> 
> Or make it into a webcomic? Though I can't draw to save myself. Probs not.

Midas threw his arm around Frank's shoulders, and Frank didn't bother shrugging him off yet. Midas had no sense of personal space. Was it a demon thing or just him?  
  
"You're not keen on physical contact, are you Frank?"  
  
"No, not really." Especially demons. Who in their right mind wanted a demon hanging all over them?  
  
Midas feigned insult, "Well, I've never met someone who didn't like contact as much as you. A bit, rude, don't you think?"  
  
"No." Frank thought it was perfectly reasonable. It was his bubble and people needed to respect that. It wasn't asking for much.  
  
Blessedly, Mida dropped it and started chattering on about someone he'd recently made a deal with. Frank didn't want to pay attention to that. He was too busy staring at the glob of wasabi on his plate. Frank loved the stuff and used to have a competition with his grandkids to see who could eat the most without it making them tear up. The nostalgia made his stomach turn at the thought of eating any more of it.  
  
Marein seemed to notice and stared at Frank. Frank felt some bussing in his head followed by Marein speaking up. "Do you want me to put it out of sight? If it's making you uncomfortable, I mean."  
  
How did he--? Frank shook his head, guarded now. "No, thank you."  
  
"Oh! He doesn't know what you can do, does he?" Midas crowed, "How interesting."  
  
Marein seemed sheepish but fessed up. "Vampires have the ability to manipulate people's minds, but it also gives us a little insight into what's going on upstairs. I didn't change anything though, promise."  
  
Frank was unnerved by the prospect of someone digging around in his head. "Well, knock it off. It's my head for a reason, and my thoughts are my own."  
  
Marein held his hands up placatingly. "Won't happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't," he snapped. Some things were meant to be private; Frank's memories were meant to stay that way. Frank pushed his plate away and got to his feet, ignoring the creaking in his knees and ankles. He wanted out. Now. Whether Marein went with him or not. "I'll see you at home."  
  
"Frank, wait." Marein moved to follow, but one look from Frank stopped him. "I'll see you in a little while."  
  
Frank ignored him and continued no his way. He wanted no part in this right now.  
  
Midas leaned in, brow raised. When Marein looked at Midas, he saw his dead brother, a fact that had set him on edge for years before they got to know one another. Now, it just made him feel slightly sad. Centuries or not, you never get over those you lose. Not really. "You know we're not allowed to leave him alone, right? We all decided that. Do I need to follow him for you?"  
  
"I don't think he trusts you enough yet for us to get away with that. I'll just finish up here and hurry home."  
  
"Want me to come with you?"

Marein gave him a look. "I just said he doesn't trust you and you want to go home with me? What is your fascination with him?" His expression darkened, eyes flashing white. "You're not planning on hurting him, are you? If you try something, I swear, I--"  
  
"Relax, Marein. I don't plan to hurt him."  
  
"Says the demon."  
  
"Hey, that's Dæmonist," he chided, teasing.  
  
"Am I wrong though?" he asked, brow raised.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then you understand my concern." Frank was to be watched, not killed or consumed.  
  
Midas deflated, a pout forming. "I do know better than to touch him."  
  
"But will you?"  
  
"No." Not yet, Midas thought.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I should get going." Marein laid a stack of bills on the table and then stood to leave. He needed to get to Frank's place. "Knowing you, I'll see you later, Midas."  
  
Midas' cheshire grin was back. "So soon? Marein, you wound me if you think I'm that obvious."  
  
"You're that obvious," he deadpanned, lips twitching towards a smile. He really did need to get going. Without another word, he turned and left the restaurant. Marein planned to take his time; there was no rush. He trusted Frank enough to not say anything, but with the state he was in, Marein doubted that he'd say anything at all to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Crits?


	6. Here's that video I promised y'all for the q&a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this guys. It was a class project with milestones for grades and so this was a process. This is a draft, not the final draft, however, because my computer was being dumb and wouldn't give me a good take for the final draft. Sorry in advance about that. Thank you again for the questions. I'll leave this chapter up for a couple weeks and then take it down again.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53hmCp3a6ok

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on ixhadbadxdays


End file.
